The Pebble and the Penguin
The Pebble and the Penguin is a 1995 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Martin Short - Hubie *James Belushi - Rocko *Annie Golden - Marina *Tim Curry - Drake *Jon Joyce - The Beachmaster/Captive Penguin *Stevie Vallance - Priscilla/Chinstrap *B.J. Ward - Megellenic 1/Captive Penguin *Hamilton Camp - Megellenic 2/Captive Penguin *Randy Crenshaw, Will Ryan, Kevin Bassinson, Louise Vallance, Yvonne Williams, Sally Stevens, Bob Joyce, Joe Pizullo, Kevin Dorsey, Maggie Roswell, Steve Lively, Andrea Robinson - Captive Penguins Non-singing roles *Shani Wallis - The Narrator Plot Hubie, a shy, gullible but kindhearted penguin, is in love with the beautiful and kind Marina, but lacks self-confidence leading him to be bullied by the much more impressive, but vain and cruel Drake, who also wants Marina, but clearly for lust. One night, Hubie and Marina manage to confirm how they feel for each other, but Hubie cannot quite find a perfect pebble to propose to Marina with. He wishes on a star to make his dream come true and he receives an emerald from the sky. Ecstatic, Hubie rushes to find Marina but is stopped by Drake, who demands Hubie to give him the pebble. Hubie refuses, so Drake throws him into the water. Hubie narrowly escapes from a leopard seal and climbs on to a piece of ice where he is swept away from Antarctica. Hubie is picked up by humans and caged on their ship called "Misery", transports penguins to a zoo and meets a tough, grumpy, streetwise and somewhat arrogant but good-hearted rockhopper penguin named Rocko. After seeing in a vision Marina having a dilemma, Hubie decides to escape with Rocko and flees, before lying low on a beach. Rocko reluctantly tells Hubie about his desire to fly. He convinces him to help him return to Antarctica by making up a lie about a flying penguin named Waldo. They have a short fight after Rocko tries to fly off "an authentic, ancient aviarial airstrip" and another after Rocko saved Hubie from a killer whale. Back in Antarctica, Drake begins to threaten Marina for her hand in mating. If Marina refuses, she will be forced to leave, as it goes against tradition. Hubie and Rocko attempt to depart, but Rocko discovers Hubie lied to him and attempts to attack Hubie, but soon starts laughing, praising Hubie's determination to get back to Marina. Back in Antarctica, Marina becomes worried about Hubie. Hubie and Rocko run into the hungry and persistent leopard seal but are able to escape it. With that they become true friends (though it takes prodding from Hubie for Rocko to admit it). Their joy is short lived as killer whales attack them causing Hubie's pebble to get lost in the scuffle and Rocko to go missing, leaving Hubie to think he perished. Disheartened, Hubie continues on alone to face Drake and defeats him in a fight. Rocko, who survives the whale attack, finds Hubie and Marina at Drake's tower. As Hubie makes a proposal to Marina and gains her acceptance, Drake returns to finish the three off. Hubie, Rocko, and Marina dodge the giant boulder which lethally crushes Drake in his collapsing tower. During the escape, Rocko's dream for flight comes true as he flies himself, Hubie, and Marina to safety. Rocko hands Hubie his pebble. He presents it to Marina, who loves it, but loves Hubie more. Some time later Rocko teaches Hubie and Marina's children to fly. Musical numbers *"Now and Forever" - Hubie, Marina and Captive Penguins *"Sometimes I Wonder" - Hubie *"The Good Ship Misery" - Captive Penguins *"Don't Make Me Laugh" - Drake *"Sometimes I Wonder" (Reprise) - Marina *"Looks Like I Got Me a Friend" - Hubie and Rocko Pebble and the Penguin, The